AHORA VEME SER FELIZ
by Clara Cullen Potter
Summary: Bella no es la que pensamos, ella es la hermana del elegido, después de que Edward la dejara ella regresa con su hermano, pero también se llevara una gran sorpresa al encontrar a un nuevo amor. Lo se mal summer pero la historia vale la pena
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis lectores, bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia… sé que quizás leíste me historia pasada "Yo Soy Isabella Vulturi"**_

 _ **Bueno tuve que borrar la historia por cuestiones que ya la mayoría conocen si la siguieron.**_

 _ **No la voy a abandonar le voy a hacer unos pequeños cambios y luego la volveré a subir.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, la trama es completamente mia, pero los personajes pertenecen a R.J Rowling, espero les guste**_

POV BELLA

¨no te amo¨ eso fue lo último que me dijo, alejándose de mi durante lo que para mi significo como un "para siempre" por su frio tono.

Mi nombre es Isabella Potter soy la hermana de Harry Potter y somos conocidos como los niños que vivieron, por cuestiones de seguridad me mandaron a vivir con mi tío Charlie a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

En el conocí a Edward Cullen el vampiro del cual me enamore, en mi "cumpleaños" se produjo un accidente y días después Edward me dejo y desde entonces han pasado 3 meses y todavía no me recupero, trate de buscar a Alice pero ella tambien me abandono.

Esa mañana estaba en mi habita pensando cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

-pase- dije, y en la puerta apareció mi tío con cara preocupada.

-Bella hija tienes que salir, no puedes pasarte el tiempo llorando por el.-me dijo sentándose a lado mío.

-lo sé, por eso he decidido irme y no regresar-.

-Irte ¿a dónde?-me dijo enojado y sorprendido.

-regresare con mi hermano y con los Weasley- le dije.

-hija necesitas comunicarse lo a Albus,todavia no es seguro regresar.-me dijo.

-no hace falta me iré quiera o no quiera-dije levantándome he inclinandome en el suelo para sacar mi baúl.

-está bien te vas, pero yo te llevare hasta el aeropuerto me dijo en tono de autoridad.

-eso no se podrá porque me iré en mi escoba.-

-¿¡Qué!?-mi dijo gritando

-calma, sabes bien que se bolar de maravilla y no hace falta gastar, aparte tengo ganas de hacerlo asi.-

Despues de un rato, mi tío salió de mi cuarto echando chispas por no convencerme de ir en avíon hasta Londres, cuando saque mi baúl de debajo de la cama lo primero que empecé a buscar fue lo más preciado para toda bruja MI VARITA al sacarla empecé a recordar todos los momentos que viví con ella las luchas con mi hermano y mis amigos.

Entonces recordé que tenía que comunicarle a Harry mi decisión, me acerque a la ventana y grite.

-¡CATTY!-en eso llego una hermosa lechuza de plumaje café claro, y ojos amarillos.

Por suerte la nota ya la tenía y nada más le di instrucciones.

-Catty necesito que le des esto a Harry… ve…-y salió volando de la habitacion con la carta en su pico; voltee hacia mi baúl y tome mi varita la apunte hacia el armario y dije.

-bauleo-y todas mis cosas comenzaron a acomodarse en el baúl, 5 minutos después mi equipaje estaba listo.

Después de eso baje para decirle a mi tío que me marcharía al día siguiente ya que eran al 8 de la noche y así no podía viajar; el estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que no iba a trabajar para así poderme despedir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano de lo normal, me metí a la ducha y al salir me di cuenta que Charlie ya estaba despierto y preparando el desayuno.

Me vestí con simple conjunto deportivo y me peine de una cola alta.

Cuando estuve lista, hacer que la silla de mi escritorio al armario me subí en él y de una compuerta secreta saque mí escoba.

Luego de limpiarla me percate que tenía que volver a ser Isabella Potter, me hacer que al espejo de cuerpo completo y saque mi varita.

-finite incatatem- entonces empecé a cambiar mi cabello se hizo color café muy claro y creció hasta llegarme a la cintura y recuperar mi fleco, mi piel seguía siendo igual de pálida pero en mi frente apareció mi cicatriz en forma de rayo igual a la de Harry, mis ojos también cambiaron ya no eran de color chocolate si no de un tono verde esmeralda también mi apariencia cambio a la de una adolescente de 16 que era mi verdadera edad.

Para finalizar me acerque a mi baúl y dije.

-reducto*-entonces el baúl se hizo del tamaño de una botella de agua miniatura, lo metí en mi bolsa cruzada ente mi pecho tome mi escoba amarre mi cabello y baje al patio trasero donde se encontraba mi tío.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunto triste.

-si tío lo estoy; te quiero mucho y gracias por todo, nos vemos-dicho esto lo abrase y subí a mi escoba, pero antes de que pudiera despegar me pregunto.

-¿y tu baúl?-me pregunto asombrado.

-está en mi bolsa gracias a un hechizo- le dije, me despedí con un movimiento de brazo y despegue.

Había volado por 5 horas y ya podía ver un poco Londres, entonces decidí elevarme más para que ningún muggle me viera, y dejar un poco de aire ya que estaba helando.

Después de otras 2 horas de vuelo por fin había llegado a casa de los Weasley.

Aterrice y me hacer que a la puerta pero antes de poder tocar unos brazos me envolvieron.

-¡BELLA!-grito mi hermano, el cual venia del patio.

-hola Harry- le dije mientras le devolvía el abraso, después de el saludo entramos a la casa donde pude ver como los gemelos Fred y George se acercaban para abrasarme.

-por fin llego mi gemela Fred- dijo George mientras me abrasaba y daba vuelta.

-oye ella es mi gemela no la tuya-le reclamo Fred a George mientras lo detenía y me quitaba de sus brazos, para luego el empezar a darme un abraso de oso, en eso el celoso de mi hermano grito.

-ELLA ES MI GEMELA NO LA SUYA ASÍ QUE LA BAJAN Y ME LA REGRESAN- los gemelos al ver a mi hermano enojado me soltaron y pude regresar a lado del, pero no duro mucho ya que en la escalera se escucharon unos gritos.

-¡BELLA!-eran Ginny y Hermione quienes se estamparon conmigo haciendo me caer.

-hola chicas- dije casi sin aliento.

Pero se volvió a escuchar otra risa en la puerta, la levantarme con ayuda de mi hermano voltee a ver quien se estaba burlando entonces vi al ser más lindo del mundo.

-hola-salido-tu debes ser Bella Potter la hermana de Harry un placer-dio extendiéndome la mano.

-mi nombre es Cedric Diggory-

 _ **Bueno que les pareció espero sus comentarios, y espero actualizar por lo mucho la próxima semana, bueno eso depende de cómo reacciones a este primer capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mis lectores, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso pero tuve que editarlo.**_

 _ **los personajes pertenecen a R.J Rowling, espero les guste**_

POV CEDRIC

Tenía ya 2 semanas viviendo con los Weasley, ya que papa se había unido a la misteriosa Orden del Fénix.

Una semana después de nuestra llegada, llego el famoso Harry Potter, el cual para mi sorpresa tenía una hermana gemela la cual estaba escondida, Harry y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y me conto parte de su historia y la de su hermana.

Una mañana mientras desayunábamos una hermosa lechuza toco a la ventana.

-¿Oye Harry esa no es la lechuza de Bella?-le pregunto Ron apuntando a la ventana.

-CATTY- dijo levantándose de la mesa para abrir la ventana.

La lechuza aterrizo en la llavera del fregadero y en su pico tenia una carta.

-miren trae consigo una carta-les dije apuntando a su pico.

-debe de ser de Bella- dijo Ginny.

Harry tomo la carta y la empezó a leer, después de un rato su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Harry que dice Bella?- le pregunto Fred.

-dice que dejara su escondite y regresara conmigo-dicho esto todos empezaron a correr y a gritar.

-¿Cuándo llega?- pregunto por primera vez Hermione, muy emocionada.

-al parecer hoy o mañana-dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Al dia siguiente todos en la casa corrían y arreglaban las cosas pero el más desesperado era Harry, ya que no dejaba de caminar.

-hermano calma ella va llegar bien-le dije tratando de calmarlo pero creo que lo empeore.

-¡CALMARME… MI HERMANA VIENE VOLANDODESDE UQIEN SAVE DONDE Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME!-me grito pero antes de que le pudiera decirle algo, salió de la casa con un azote detrás del.

Me sentí un poco mal u trate de ir tras él, pero Ginny me detuvo.

-déjalo lo mejor es que se calme por si mismo, está preocupado por su hermana-en eso me entro la curiosidad que jamás me había dado.

-¿Ginny?-

-si Cedric-me pregunto.

-¿Cómo es Bella?-le pregunte sentándome en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Bella es…-dijo pero George la interrumpió.

-es la persona más buena onda del mundo, y también es una persona muy diferente a Harry…-dijo pero el grito de Hermione nos desconcertó y Ginny y yo subimos corriendo.

El grito provenía de la habitación de Ginny el cual iba a compartir con Bella.

-que pasa- dijo Ginny asustada.

-no nos acordamos de que Bella va llegar con ropa nueva-dijo

-tanto alboroto por eso-dije decepcionado.

BELLA… se escucho el grito de los gemelos, entonces Ginny y Hermione se miraron y salieron corriendo cuando baje las chicas estaban encima Bella... "la misteriosa chica"… me reí de mi propio chiste, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi a la chica de mis sueños, era hermosa como un ángel, y vi que ella también me miraba entonces yo di el primer paso.

-hola- le dije- tu debes de ser Bella Potter mucho gusto-le dije extendiéndole la mano.

-mi nombre es Cedric Diggory-dije sonriendo, ella tomo mi mano y sentí como una corriente corría por ella, algo que no habia sentido antes

 _ **Bueno espero sus comentarios, y espero actualizar pronto… besos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mis lectores, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso, con respecto al capitulo pasado perdón un error mío…quien grita es Ginny y no Hermione mil disculpas.**_

 _ **los personajes pertenecen a R.J Rowling, espero les guste**_

POV BELLA

Ya tenía 2 semanas viviendo con los Weasley, y todo fue una locura ya que después de mi llegada empezaron a preguntar sobre mi vida y donde es que estuve…etc., con Cedric mi relación iba mejorando bastante, ya que al él también le gustaban las bromas como a los gemelos y a mi.

-¡BELLA, FRED, GEORGE, CEDRIC!-gritaba mi hermano, ya nuestra broma se hizo efectiva.

Harry entro a la sala bañado de moco de murciélago.

-me pueden explicar esto-dijo enojado.

Todos nos miramos y no pudimos mas, soltamos la carcajada, provocando que Ron escupiera el jugo de clabaza que tomaba al reír con nosotros.

-oh ya que es tan gracioso, hermanita dame un abraso- me dijo acercándoseme, no sé cómo pero de un salto ya estaba corriendo para evitar el abraso de mi hermanito.

A la hora de la cena, todos nos burlábamos de Harry pero algo llamo mi atención. Cedric no había bajado a cenar.

-¿Ginny?-susurre.

-si Bella-me susurro.

¿Dónde está Cedric?-le dije, haciendo que sonriera de tal manera que me atemorizo.

-me dijo que no tenía hambre pero que te dijera que te esperaba en el jardín- me dijo.

Me levante de la silla de tal modo que todos me miraron, dudosos.

-¿te pasa algo querida?-me pregunto la señora Weasley con su tono tan maternal.

-mm…no para nada solo necesito un poco de aire fresco…permiso.-dije retirándome

Al salir de la cocina George empero a susurrar, pero de tal modo que lo escuche.

-esto está saliendo mejor de lo que creí… se va a encontrar con el-dijo emocionado Ron.

-A mi no me gusta-dijo Harry en tono molesto y celoso.

Ya no me quede a escuchar mas lo que dijo, ya que quería saber para que Cedric me habia citado en el jardín.

Cuando llegue empecé a buscar a Cedric con la mirada pero no lo veía.

-¡BOO!-me dijo alguien detrás de mí.

-CIE…-empecé a gritar pero una mano muy familiar me tapo la boca e hizo que girara.

-perdón no fue mi intención asustarte- me dijo

-toma la corte para ti-me dijo quitándome la mano de la boca y dándome una rosa blanca.

-gracias…pero no te desvistes de haber molestado-le dije mientras tomaba la rosa.

-tú te mereces eso y más-me dijo tomándome de la mano.

¨O POR DIOS AH¨ grite para mí misma con el corazon acelerado y emocionada

Caminamos por todo el jardín charlando y todavía con nuestras manos unidas, hasta que Cedric se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-no es nada…es solo que…Bella…yo…-empezó a tartamudear, entonces estampo sus labios contra los míos.

El beso fue corto pero lleno de pasión, al separase de mi, se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-Bella me gustas… y y… quisiera pedirte que fuera mi novia… ¿qué dices?-me pregunto todavia nervioso.

Me quede paralizada, todavía no había superado mi vida en Forks y no sabia y lo lograría de nuevo yo sabia que de cierta forma el me recordaba a Ed... a el pero el era todo lo contrario a Cedric, dulce, tierno etc... al parecer se dio cuenta ya que me dijo.

-sé que es muy pronto pero eres todo lo que estuve esperando y…- no deje que terminara ya que le iba a dar la oportunidad tanto a él como a mí.

-SI QUIERO-grite lanzándome a sus brazos.

-¿cómo?- me dijo tomándome en brazos.

-que si quiero ser tu novia-le dije.

En su cara se ilumino otra sonrisa, a la cual le devolví.

-Gracias…gracias…-y nos dimos otro beso pero este fue mucho más largo que el primero.

 _ **Bueno espero sus comentarios, y espero actualizar pronto… besos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A S. MEYER…** **Y LOS DE HARRY POTTER A J.K ROWLING**

POV EDWARD

La deje por su seguridad, porque no quería que viviera lo que yo vivo a diario; pero ahora esa luz de mi interior desapareció y creo que no fue la única.

Esme ya no tiene ese brillo en los ojos, Carlisle se sentía decepcionado de si mismo, ya que en su mente se decia que había abandonado una hija.

Jasper sentía que todo había sido su culpa, que si se hubiera controlado, yo todavía estaría con mi ángel. Alice dejo de ser la pequeña enana loca, ya no sonreía y siempre estaba triste.

Emmett dejo de hacer bromas y ya no reía. En cambio Rosalie siempre esperaba el mejor momento para insultarme mentalmente, ya que esas palabras que dice no son aptas para mujeres.

Ya aviamos cumplido 4 meses desde que nos fuimos de Forks.

Una mañana mientras nos preparábamos para el instituto, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿esperaban a alguien?- pregunto Carlisle.

-no para nada- dijeron todos al unisón acepto yo.

Carlisle se acerco a paso humano hacia la puerta…

Cuando abrió la puerta, había un hombre de 3° edad, con una barba don demasiado larga y blanca.

-¿Albus?-dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal querido amigo? ¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto.

-claro pasa…Esme cariño mira quien nos visita- le dijo muy alegre.

NO DEJES QUE SALGAN HASTA QUE LOS LLAMEN. Me dijo es Esme mentalmente mientras salía del comedor hacia la sala; cuando Esme estuvo fuera, todos miramos a Alice.

-No me miren así, yo no pude ver nada.-dijo con cara de inocente gatito.

CHICOS…nos llamo Carlisle; todos salimos en parejas acepto yo.

-Albus, te presento a mis hijos; Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, y Edward.-dijo presentándonos.

-increíble- dijo el viejo poniéndose frente a mí.

-disculpe ¿qué es increíble?-pregunte.

-el parecido que tienes con Cedric Diggori, un alumno de Hogwarts-dijo sonriendo.

Después de explicarnos en que me parecía a ese tal Cedric, pregunte.

-no es por molestar…pero ¿a que ha venido?- dije tratando de apartar el tema sobre el alumno parecido a mi.

-o es verdad- dijo-mi visita es porque necesito su ayuda- dijo Albus

-¿nuestra ayuda?-dijo Rosalie curiosa.

-si… necesito que vengan con migo-dijo el viejo poniéndose de pie-

-porque… Albus que pasa-dijo Carlisle también poniéndose de pie.

-son…los Potter- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Y no es solo Harry…apareció su hermana y aparecer el señor tenebroso se entero.-

Ya no entendíamos nada quien es Harry.

-haber ¿Quién es Harry Potter y el señor tenebroso?-dijo Rosalie.

Albus nos explico sobre quién era el señor tenebroso y sobre el tal Harry Potter, pero no pudo decir nada de su hermana ya que no le salían las palabras.

-lo siento pero no puedo mas-dijo Albus sentándose en el sillón.

-lo único que quisiera es que se unieran a la Orden del Fénix.-dijo sin voz cribada.

-claro que nos uniremos…chicos a empacar partimos hoy.-dijo Esme en voz materna.

Todos fuimos a empacar y después de una hora ya estábamos listos para irnos.

-listos-nos dijo.

-claro pero ¿qué hay de nuestras maletas?-dijo Alice angustiada.

El viejo saco una varita de madera y dijo.

-REDUCTO-y las maletas se empezaron a hacer pequeñas hasta que estuvieron del tamaño de un dedo meñique.

Alice los guardo y Albus nos ofreció la mano todos la tomamos y de repente ya estábamos frente a una casa.

Albus se acerco y toco a la puerta de ella salió una mujer regordeta y se sorprendió al ver al viejo.

-Albus que sorpresa-dijo la señora

-hola Molly, ellos son los Cullen y se unirán a la orden-dijo.

-o claro pasen pasen-dijo.

Todos entraron y yo por supuesto al final, cuando entre vi que todos miraban a un chico demasiado parecido a mi pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la chica.

-Bella…-exclamo Alice sorprendida.

*por dios es ella*- pense con entusiasmo y sorpresa de encontrarlaenesa casa.

 **QUE LES PARECE BUENO AQUÍ UN POCO DE LOS CULLEN… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS ESPERO CON HANCIAS NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola… bueno aquí les trigo otro capitulo espero que les guste y pue buen ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas autora y la trama es totalmente mia.**

POV BELLA

Cedric y yo volvimos a casa, tomados de la mano.

Cuando entramos todos estaban en la sala, mi hermano al ver nuestras manos puso mala cara.

-Bella, Cedric, se pueden separar- dijo Harry con la mandíbula tensa, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-calma Harry; les tenemos una noticia- dijo Cedric apretándome la mano.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Fred y George a la vez.

-pues… Bella y yo somos… novios- entonces explotaron.

-¡AH!…-gritaron Ginny y Hermione.

-desde cuándo- pregunto Hermione emocionada

-desde hace unos…5 minutos-todos estallamos en carcajadas, vi como Harry empezaba a ponerse triste, me hacer que a él y le pregunte.

-¿Harry? Hermano ¿Qué te sucede?-le dije posándome junto a el.

-es que… eres mi hermana menor, y es difícil verte con unos de mis mejores amigos.-dijo con los hombros encogidos.

-Harry tengo 16 años, y aparte no te quejes que yo te veo diario con Ginny.-le dije tomando sus manos y apretandolas un poco.

-tienes razón, pero si te lastima como…-en eso una voz me sorprendió.

-jamás lastimaría al amor de mi vida.-dijo Cedric mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-eso espero o si no…-entonces tocaron a la puerta.

Nadie se movió, entonces la señora Weasley se acerco a abrir la puerta.

-Albus que sorpresa-dijo, y todos desconsertados miramos la puerta pero no podiamos ver con claridad.

En las afueras de la casa se escucho la voz de el

\- hola Molly, ellos son los Cullen y se unirán a la orden-

Los Cullen…"no no no ellos aquí no" me dije

Toda la familia se acerco y entro a la casa, los primeros en entrar fueron Carlisle seguido por Esme, luego Emmett y Jasper, y por ultimo Alice, Rosalie y… Edward.

Sentí como me ponía rígida, a lo cual Harry se dio cuenta junto a Cedric.

-son ellos verdad-me dijo mi hermano enojado.

-si…-dije con mucha dificultad, mientras Cedrig me pegaba mas a el.

Ya les había contado toda mi vida en Forks; Cedric me apretó contra su regazo entonces Alice dijo mi nombre.

-Bella…-Todos me miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-chicos ellos son los Cullen, los cuales se unirán a la orden y los jóvenes estudiaran en Hogwarts.-

Todo me empezó a dar vueltas y ya no podía estar de pie, la familia la cual me había dañado, la iba a tener más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-hola, mi nombre es Carlisle ella es Esme mi esposa, ellos son mis hijos: Emmett y Rosalie; Jasper y Alice ellos son pareja, el único soltero de la familia es Edward.

-hola-dijo el señor Weasley-yo soy Arturd, ella es Molly mi esposa, mis hijos, Fred, George, Ron, y Ginny-presento el señor Weasley.

-hola-dijo Harry a regañadientes- mi nombre es Harry Potter, ella es mi hermana Isabella Potter, y el es Cedric Diggori el novio de Bella-dijo mi hermano remarcando el novio.

Vi que todos se tensaban, entonces Edward salto contra Cedric… separándolo de mí y haciendo que Ced se golpeara la cabeza.

 **QUE TAL HE ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO NO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiss… bueno yo se que me tarde en publicar pero bueno les explico.**

 **#entre a la universidad y deje de escribir y bueno ustedes no lo saben pero yo soy de Mexico, entonces con el temblor que hubo tuve un poquitín de tiempo y aquí esa el capitulo.**

 **Recuerden los personajes pertenecen a** **Stephenie Meyer** **y a** **J. K. Rowling espero que les guste.**

POV DIGGORI

Cuando Harry termino de presentarme el ambiente se puso un poco pesado, el tal Edward se acuclillo y todo paso demasiado rápido.

En un momento yo estaba contra las escaleras y sentía algo caliente por el cuello.

-CEDRICCCCC…-grito Bella asustada

Edward estaba encima de mi por lo cual no pude alcanzar mi varita.

-Quiten a Edward... Cedric se está desangrando- grito Ginny tambien asustada

-BELLLA-grito Harry, en ese momento Edward ya no estaba encima de mi, y al levantarme vi un charco de sangre; pero lo que más me preocupo, fue de que Bella estaba en brazos de su hermano inconsciente y sangrando la nariz.

Entonces todo se volvió obscuro.

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación y junto a mi estaba Ginny.

-¿donde… esta… Bella?-dije mareado y con la garganta seca.

-Calma Cedric está en el cuarto… todavía no reacciona, pero ya no sangra- dijo.

Me levante de golpe y corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y corrí al cuarto donde estaba Bella; todos estaban en el incluyendo a los Cullen.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte acercándome a la cama.

-no la toques- dijo un Edward en un rincón con un enojo enorme

-tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, ella es MI NOVIAA- le dije.

Después de que le restregué en la cara a ese supuesto "hombre" mi relación con Bella, me acosté junto a ella y pedí que se retiraran que yo me haría cargo.

Después de 15 minutos Bella reacciono.

-do…donde estoy…Cedric- dijo mientras se enderezaba.

-amor, aquí estoy calma-le dije abrasándola.

-pensé… que…te… perdía- dijo sollozando.

-calma no me paso nada… vez aquí estoy…ya ya- dije arrullándola.

Después de unos instantes Bella se quedo dormida, entonces la deje acobijada y baje.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿ya reaccione? ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntaron todos a la vez.

-calma… ella ya reacciono y si está bien- dije.

POV BELLA

No sé cuando dormí pero me sentía mejor y más tranquila cuando desperté.

-Cedric…mmmm… Cedric-dije todavía con los ojos serrados y con un bostezo.

Nadie contesto, pero sentía como si alguien me acechaba, pensé que era Cedric pero no el no era el que me observaba.

-largo de aquí.- le dije enojada.

-Bella tengo que hablar con tigo.-me dijo Edward acercándose.

-no te me acerques - dije levantándome de la cama.

-Bella…por favor…tenemos que hablar.- dijo ya a unos pasos de mi.

-que no-dije tomando la manecilla de la puerta- yo no te conozco, la Bella que tu conociste en existe, yo no soy esa humana tonta y débil, yo no soy aquella, tu no me conoces.-

Entonces abrí la puerta y salí de un portazo.

 **QUE TAL LES GUSTE ES CORTITO PERO BUENO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, LO SE ME QUIEREN LANZAR MIL AVADAS, PERO ENTIENDAME HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA EN LA ESCUELA…. PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIS.**

POV BELLA

Baje las escaleras esa charla me recordó el gran vacío que algún día tuve; hoy está curado gracias a la persona que amo, Cedric Diggory.

Me dirigí a la sala donde se escuchaban voces, entre y todos me prestaron atención.

-¿Bella como te sientes?-me pregunto Fred.

-Ya estoy bien es solo el olor de la sangre.-les dije mientras me dirigí a donde esta Cedric, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿estás bien amor?-me pregunto.

-si, ¿y tu como te encuentra?-le dije.

-estoy bien, el doctor Cullen me curo la herida, es muy bueno-me dijo.

-sí lo es-le dije porque era verdad.

Me quede sentada y abrasada por Cedric, cuando toda la familia Cullen entro a la sala.

-Cedric, Bella, Edward tiene algo que decirles… Edward-nos dijo Carlisle caminando hacia nosotros.

-lo siento… ciento haberte saltado Cedric y ciento haber entrado a tu habitación Bella.-no dijo con la cabeza agachada, y de mala gana.

-QUE ENTRASTE A SU HABITACION-grito Cedric y Hrry a la vez

-sí y lo siento-dijo un poco mas cabizbajo y enojado.

-está bien… no importa-dijo Cedric tomándome de la mano.

Entonces se hizo un silencio muy incomodo.

-eeee Bella ¿podemos hablar un momento?-me dijo Alice de repente.

-lo siento Alice pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo; ni con ninguno de ustedes-dije escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de mi novio.

-por favor…lo necesitamos-mi dijo para mi sorpresa Rosalie.

-no escuchaste rubia ella dijo NO-dijo mi hermano entrando a la sala con 3 varita. ¿A que hora salio?

Esas varitas eran las nuestras, me entrego la mía la de Cedric y la de Ginny, al tomar mi varita una sensación de atacar me entro.

-Fred…un ¿duelo?-le dije retándolo

-va… tiene un buen tiempo que no tenemos uno.-Dijo saliendo de la casa emocionado

Todos lo seguimos, incluso los Cullen nos siguieron de cerca; cuando llegamos al campo Fred se puso del otro lado y se puso en posición de ataque, en mi lugar le di un leve beso a Cedric y me puse en posición de ataque, mientras ellos se alejaban.

-Las reglas son nada de ataques que dañen solo, desarmen a su oponente y tumben.-dijo Ginny colocándose en el centro del campo

-LAS DAMAS PRIMERO-grito Fred desde el otro lado.

-confundus-grite, pero no hizo efecto ya que Fred convoco un escudo.

-depulso- dijo lanzándome un hechizo pero también convoque mi escudo y no me hizo ningún daño.

-everte statum-le dije pero mi hechizo desapareció medio vuelo ya que el tenia un escudo.

-EXPULSO- grito pero el hechizo no medio a mi ya que alguien se había puesto enfrente de mi. Rosalie era ella.

al momento de recibir el impacto salio volando y de paso llevandome a mi provocando que me golpeara la cabeza, despues todo se volvio negro.

 **QUE TAL ESA ROSALIE, BUENO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, ESPERO SU OPINION Y SI LES GUSTA ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RAPIDO LO SUBIE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, LO SE ME QUIEREN LANZAR MIL AVADAZ, PERO ENTIENDAME HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA EN LA ESCUELA…. PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIS.**

POV BELLA

Cuando Fred me mando el hechizo expulso que nunca me llego, ya que alguien se había interpuesto.

Ese alguien para mi gran sorpresa era la persona de la cual nunca pensé que se arriesgaría…Rosalie.

Ella salió volando tras recibir el hechizo, pero se impactó contra mí y todo se volvió negro de un solo golpe.

POV ROSALIE

Bella no era la chica de la cual dejo mi hermano, si no que ella era una bruja, ya no era dulce y cálida, ahora era fría y en sus ojos había rencor hacia mi familia, no la culpaba por tener rencor, pues en su lugar yo aria lo mismo, uno ya no es igual después de tanto dolor.

Ese día bella reto a un gemelo a un duelo de magia; no sé porque pero tras el primer hechizo lanzado me puse muy nerviosa.

-expulso-grito el gemelo y un rayo color amarillo salió de la "varita".

No lo soporte más y me interpuse entre ella; recibí el impacto en el pecho y salí volando pero antes me estrelle con Bella.

-ROSE…-grito Emmett el cual en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba a mi lado.

-calma amor estoy bien- dije poniéndome de pie con ayuda de mi familia.

-BELLA-grito Cedric quien estaba de cuclillas junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Bella.

-mi hermana-dijo Harry quien se acercó corriendo para estar junto a su hermana.

Esme se tapó la boca del asombro al igual que los demás espectadores

Carlisle se acercó de inmediato, dijo que no era nada grave que solo era un simple desmayo y que necesitaba descansar más aparte el golpe la había dejado sin aire

POV BELLA

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, pero sabía que seguía en la casa.

Mi hermano estaba a mi lado y pregunte.

-¿Qué paso?-dije.

-calma hermanita todo está bien ahora descansa-me dijo

-espera no me dejes… quédate conmigo-le dije no se por qué pero me daba miedo quedarme sola y que las pesadillas regresaran.

-claro hermanita… hazme un campito- me dijo entonces se acostó con migo, entonces me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté confundida ya que todavía era de noche, entonces me acurruque en el pecho de mi hermano y me volví a dormir.

-AAAAAHHGGG- grite junto a mi hermano ya que Hermione nos despertó con un balde de agua fría.

-haber par de flojos ya es muy tarde y los esperamos para desayunar… así que apúrenle.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-buenos días hermanita-dijo Harry mientras me daba un tronado beso en la mejilla.

Después de meterme a la ducha, me puse una falda color café con una blusa blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos tacones también café, me maquille sencillo y me peine con una diadema dorada y una coleta de lado y un poco desordenada.

Baje muy contenta a desayunar pero a media escale me encontré con Alice.

-Bella quisiera hablar un momento-me dijo.

-lo siento pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y como le dije a tu hermano no teme acerques.- dije con voz fria y un poco molesta

Cuando llegue al comedor Cedric me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-buenos días amor como haz amanecido- me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios.

-muy bien-dije con una sonrisa enorme.

Entonces Catty entro con un enorme sobre en su piquito.

-que tienes ahí pequeña- le dije acercándome.

Entonces tome el sobre y lo abrí, entonces vi que eran varias cartas.

Miren chicos son cartas de Hogwarts-dije dándole el sobre a Harry.

-sii…pero ¿son 12 cartas?-dijo el.

Eso no era bueno, entonces hice cuentas y no lo podía creer ellos no podían ir a Hogwarts esto era el colmo.

 **QUE TAL ESA ROSALIE, BUENO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, ESPERO SU OPINION Y SI LES GUSTA ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RAPIDO LO SUBIRE**


	9. chapter 9

**Hola mis lectores si es que queda algun@... Se que prometí actualizar pronto pero la uni no me lo ha permitido, pro bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo y recuerden ni Crepúsculo ni Harry Potter me pertenecen… disfruten**

MALFOY

Estaba en la casa con mi tía Bellatrix, pero en mi propio mundo; pensaba en esos hermosos ojos de esa chica que me cautivo con solo verla unos minutos

Y si yo el gran Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado y nada más y nada menos de la hermana del huérfano Potter, si de Bella Potter.

Ella no lo sabía y yo no lo soportaba; ella siempre estaba con esos gemelos pobretones; nunca se percataba de mi presencia y el único momento en el que me hablaba era cuando le hacía algo a su hermano; pero el año pasado no asistió a clases por lo cual me preocupe, pero me di cuenta que el idiota de su hermano mayor tenía contacto con ella, así que hice que mis "amigos lo averiguaran.

En eso alguien me saco de mis pensamientos preguntando.

-Draco… hijo… ¿estás bien?-m pregunto mi tía.

-mmmm… si tía no te preocupes –le dije, mi tía en realidad si estaba loca, pero ella e presencia de su familia era la persona muy diferente.

Estaba cansado y me retire a mi recamara entonces me percate de algo; tenía una forma de ver el rostro Bella, ya que en una travesura ha Potter se le cayó un dige en la cual tenía una foto de Bella.

Empecé a buscar como loco el dige; no estaba por ningún lado por lo cual me enoje arrojando una silla por lo cual mi familia se acerco

-¡¡¡¡que paso!!!!!- dijo mi padre entrando corriendo a mi recamara junto a mi madre y tía.

-ahhhggg no encuentro un dige… la cual necesito con urgencia- dije mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Cómo es es el dige hijo?- pregunto mi madre.

-es pequeña y dorada y tiene una especie de piedra verde en un lado y un corazon- le dije.

Mi tía empezó a reírse como loca.

-de que te ríes- le dijo mi madre.

-de que Draco busca esa cosa y la tiene en sus narices- dijo mientras le daba otro ataque de risa.

No le entendí a mi tía, entonces mire hacia el lado donde se encontraba mi mesita de comedor y ahí estaba la estúpida cosa por la que hice el alboroto

-¿se pueden retirar?- dije mientras tomaba el dige.

Cuando estuve solo abrí el corazón y hay estaba mirándome con esos ojos entonces empecé a recordar el día en que la conocí.

RECUERDO

Estaba en el callejón diagon probándome la túnica negra que me mandaron hacer mis padres cuando tenía 11 años; en eso la campanilla toco y 2 niños entraron, era mellizos ya que los 2 se parecían, en eso la niña me observo y me perdí en esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Hola pequeños; creo que se a los que vienen en un momento los atiendo- dijo la costurera.

-hola- salude todavía perdido en la mirada de la niña-mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- dije cortes mente.

-hola- contestaron ambos al unisón –mi nombres Harry y ella es mi hermanita Bella -dijo el niño.

Bella, le sentaba bien el nombre.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Una carta callo entra mis piernas sacándome de mi recuerdo; la abrí y era de Hogwarts,¡genial otro año y otra nueva esperanza de verla.!

 **Que tal nuestro Draco enamorado jaja déjenme sus comentarios y espero actualizar muy pronto. los quiero.**


End file.
